Promises
by 9 tailed vixen
Summary: For starscream, this day will end either with happiness, or a broken spark.


**Hey all, I know I only wrote one story before, and that one was a gift/request story..but here's a new one, please feel free to review and request :) This one is more on the fluffy side but..it just feels right in my spark.**

 **I Own nothing, transformers belong to Takara-Tomy and Hasbro. I only own the plot.**

oOoOoOoOo

For starscream, the cycle started like normal. Megatron yelling at him for another failed attempt at collection energon, skywarp pestering him for prank supplies, thundercracker silently supporting him with meaningful glances of understanding..and his spark attempting to pull him to what the squishies call "The Arctic Circle". He doesn't know why, but like every other day since they came to this miserable mudball, he ignores the pull.

oOoOoOoOo

Soon though, megatron hatches a scheme to tap into a crystal shaft leading directly to the Earth's core, to siphon the planet's heat energy into energon cubes. As they arrive, to collect what has been produced so far, Rumble uncovers something monumental, a transformer that's as big as optimus, if not bigger, completely preserved in an icy cavern. Once the transformer is freed from his icy prison, starscream finally realizes why his spark was pulling him towards this frozen wasteland, Skyfire, his longtime colleague from Cybertrons Science Acadamy, was trapped here several millennia ago. He sinply didn't realize that THIS planet was the one they visited all those vorns ago, or he'd have searched every day for him.

oOoOoOoOo

As Skyfire came to, Starscream slowly encouraged him to join the decepticons, but then, a thought occurs, he only joined the decepticons because of the pain in his spark from the council forbidding his return to search for his friend, not that he has him back...what will hold him to the decepticon cause? His wingbrothers have already said they'd follow him no matter where he went, even if he jumped ship to the Autobots like he'd discussed early in the war. If way skyfire though that made the decesion for him. He refused to make his friend lose his kind-sparked nature by reprogramming him into a decepticon, and so, he broke it to skyfire about the TRUE reason of the decepticon cause on this planet, what they're trying to do...by all rights Skyfire should have left him and searched for the autobots or left the planet to hide among the stars. Instead, he pulled Starscream into a warm embrace, thanking him for telling him the truth, then proceeded to ask him to switch sides so they could be together again as colleagues in the art of science.

oOoOoOoOo

Well, as you suspected, Starscream gave into his friends spark-wrenching plea to jump ship..but the autobots didn't take to it too kindly, shooting at him on his initial approach until Skyfire got int he way, refusing to let them kill him. It was optimus that made the final decision to shut down starscreams (and son his wingbrothers) weapon systems, and removed all dangerous items from their subspaces, causing a bit of embarrassment on thundercrackers part when they found out he kept a personal journal and a pair of stasis-cuffs on him to tease Skywarp with. Skywarp on the other hand felt no shame when his own journal was found along with several highly revealing image captures of thundercracker posing for him. Once everything was cleared, the three were put in the brig while the commanding officers called a meeting to determine how long to put them on probation for, and what to do if they are proven to be genuine in their desire to defect. The subject of skyfire also comes up, who is he truly, why does starscream care for him, and most importantly, why did starscream DEFECT just for him?

oOoOoOoOo

The answers were shocking, but opened quite a number of optics as Skyfire explained his relationship to starscream. Though, he caused quite a few glitches when he admitted that he and starscream are bond intendeds, or in earth lingo, engaged to marry. They may have met in the science acadamy, but their feelings grew swift and true, their sparks calling for each other, and the only reason they AREN'T bonded? The ceremony was supposed to be the day they returned from their deep space exploration. He said he could only imagine the pain starscream has been in, its only been several joors to him since he last say his intended, but for starscream, it's been several millennia. Once the meeting came to a close, he asked if he could go to his intended, try to heal some of the hurt..the only reason Optimus agreed? He's a sap for true love (AN: then again, so am I) and can't refuse a request from the spark.

oOoOoOoOo

In the brig, starscream is completely relaxed for the first time since he returned to cybertron after the exploration. His mind calm, his entire posture showing content and happiness. The happiness swelling as his Skyfire enters his cell, sitting next to the smaller flier and pulling him into his lap facing him, murmuring softly in the vosnian tongue, making sweet promises of making up for lost time. Promising to make up for all the pain Starscream has endured after Skyfire crashed. As starscream leaned up to capture the shuttles derma into a soft kiss, only one though crosses his mind, that this feels right, and he'll never lose his intended again, that's a promise of a lifetime.

oOoOoOoOo

 **Well, How'd I do? Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it, or if this just made you sick. All thoughts welcome, even flames, though those will be used to make delicious smores mmmmmm smores~**

Skyfire: Also, don't forget that Vixen is taking requests for small fics like this one.

Starscream: They might not be the best but **shrug** practice makes perfect

Again, thanks to all who read this, and PMs are open for questions, comments, and concerns about my writings! Til All Are One!


End file.
